Just the Two of Us
by DisneyandNickfan
Summary: Bad title, title makes it sound like a romance story. BUT IT'S NOT! Takes place after A Secret Revealed. Rated K plus just in case. I might add somee slight romance, but don't get your hopes up! Hope You like it
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone! This is the sequel I was promising! Hope you like it as much as my last story.**

**Monogram: You forgot the disclaimer.**

**Me: Oh yeah, I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. I only own the plot. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Phineas, Isabella, Candace, Ferb, and Perry had just got back from their adventure against the Regurgitator. Now they were back in their house. Suddenly, the lights turnrd off. When they turned them back on; Perry, Candace, and Ferb weren't seen anywhere, leaving only Phineas and Isabella. They went down to the lair to tell Monogram, but he was no where to be seen. "Who could've taken them?" Phineas asked.

"Hey, look at this!" Isabella said pointing to a camera at Perry's seat. It was the pictures of their adventure during the day of the second dimension. Looking at the pictures, they remembered the day.

They went to all of their friends' houses, but no one was home. Their last stop was DEI. Doof answered the door. "Hey, you're a couple of the kids who were captured by the Regurgitator just now. What are you doing here?"

"Our friends and pet have been taken by someone, they didn't leave any clues."

"I can help you find them. I may be an evil scientist, but I don't approve of kidnapping innocent kids," Doof said. Then the lights turned off, and when they turned on, they were the only ones.

"Phineas, I think we're the only ones who haven't disappeared yet," Isabella said with a scared look in her face.

"I guess so, but we'll be fine. We can find them," Phineas said.

* * *

><p><strong>Doof: Wow, pretty mysterious. Who took everyone? I guess I'll have to wait till the next chapter like everyone else. I hope it doesn't take him as long a time to post it as his last story did.<strong>

**Monogram: He's doing the best he can, he has homework,you know. Well, see you next chapter. **

**Doof: DisneyandNickfan is doing homework right now, just in case you were wondering why we were hosting the story.**

**Major Monogram: Ya, they really needed to know that.**

**Doof: Hey! I'm just trying to make the sign-off more than just "Bye, see you next chapter". Well, see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters. **

**Narrator: Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Just the Two of Us! Here's your hosts: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Major Francis Monogram!**

**Me: Hey, what are you doing here? This story's not supposed to have a narrator!**

**Doof: Oh, it's okay, I hired him.**

**Monogram: Why do you need a narrator?**

**Doof: Well, we needed to be introduced. Right?**

**Me: Whatever, let's just get on with the story.**

**Doof: Hey! I was supposed to say that, you're not one of the hosts!**

**Monogram: He's the author.**

**Doof: Oh, right. Sorry. Ok, you can roll the story now!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Maybe Perry's lair has something we can use," Phineas said, "Come on!" They went to Perry's lair just as he planned. "Ferb and I had found this place before. I had thought Ferb built all this. We found a hovercar shaped like a platypus. Oh, there it is!"

"How will it help us? We don't know where they are," Isabella asked. "Wait, is Pinky an agent too?"

"He probably is. Hey…that gives me an idea! Remember the time I built a tracker collar and you asked for it?" (**AN: This wasn't in a real episode, I made it up so they would have somewhere to start**) Phineas asked.

"I remember, so we can connect the tracker that goes with the collar to the hovercar. I left the tracker in my house, though. I don't think my mom would approve of us doing it," Isabella said.

"I had made a spare, just in case you accidentally lost yours or something," Phineas said. "Now let's get to work!" Phineas said after he had gotten into his house and got the spare.

Now they were heading off in the hovercar. "We can't draw too much attention, because 2 kids in a hovercar would seem pretty suspicious to me" Isabella said.

"Don't worry, I just found an invisibility button on here. Cool! It makes us invisible to anyone else, but we can still see each other!" Phineas replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator: Will they ever find them? How will they find them? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of Just the Two of Us!<strong>

**Me: Hey! Why are you signing off, the chapter isn't even over yet! Sorry about that, he's new. Now back to the story!**

**Narrator: I'm out of here, the weird-accented guy isn't paying me enough to deal with this.**

**Doof: Who's he talking about? Oh..Hey!**

* * *

><p>"That's weird, it's leading us to the museum," Phineas said. When they were at the museum, the tracker led them to the time machine. The machine was beeping loudly there. "Hey, the collar is on the seat!" Phineas told Isabella.<p>

When they were both on the seat, something made them travel to the future and pushed them off. Before they had a chance to see who, or what, it was the thing went back. "Wow, I never suspected this would be a trap. The only ones who knew I made this was you, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving," Phineas remarked.

"What can we do now? We are stuck in the future!" Isabella exclaimed.

Let's rewind back to the time Phineas and Isabella were going into the museum.

Not far away, Peter the Panda saw a small figure follow 2 kids inside. Peter followed the figure close enough to hear the kids conversation, but far away enough for the figure not to see him. "Hey, the collar is on the seat!" the boy said. When both of them got onto the seat, he saw the figure sneak on and pull the lever. He then saw the figure come back alone without the kids. After the figure got behind him, Peter went on the machine. He pulled the lever.

Phineas and Isabella were wondering what they could do. They saw the time machine appear with a panda with a fedora on it.

"Hey! It's a secret agent panda, I thought they were all taken!" Phineas said.

"What's your name?" Isabella asked. The panda took out a piece of paper and a pen from his hat, and handed the paper to them.

The note read:

"_I'm Peter the Panda. I saw who made you come here. What were you looking for anyway?"_

"Our secret agent pets and our friends have been taken by someone. We thought Pinky's tracker collar would lead us to them, but it got us into in a trap. Even my pet's enemy – Doofenshmirtz or something – was even taken." Phineas answered.

When they were about to go back on the machine, Adult Candace and her kids were walking through the museum. "Hey! Isn't that Uncle Phineas and Aunt Isabella as kids?" Amanda asked.

"Huh? Wait, what are you two doing here? And who's the panda?" Adult Candace asked Phineas and Isabella.

"Hey, future Candace. We weren't meaning to come here today. It started.." Phineas said as he started explaining the whole adventure so far.

"Mom? Can Xavier, Fred, and I go with them? It would be way more fun than being in charge of two kids who never do anything!" Amanda asked.

"Amanda, it's too dangerous. Apparently people have been disappearing because of this mystery figure, and I don't know how I would explain that you disappeared in the past to your father. Phineas and Isabella, you just go on ahead," Adult Candace said

"Isabella, let's go!" Phineas said as he, Isabella, and Peter got on the machine

* * *

><p><strong>Doof: Hey Narrator! You have to give me my money back!<strong>

**Me & Monogram: *look at each other***

***cage falls on Narrator* **

**Doof: Ha! You will not escape unless you pay back my money!**

**Narrator: I've already spent it!**

**Doof: That means you're never getting out!**

**Monogram: I'll get Agent P, you sign off.**

**Me: Well, I guess we will see you on the next chapter of Just The Two of Us! Also, tell me if you want another news story. If enough people want more news chapters, then I'll make a separate story with the news show. There would be a new one every week. Tell me if you want it. Also, thanks to Ru Tsuna for giving the idea for Peter the Panda.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters.**

**Doof: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!**

**Narrator: Thanks for saving me Perry. Now I'm out of here!**

**Monogram: Maybe next chapter, you should do the intro from the boys' backyard. They'd probably get a more experienced narrator.**

**Me: I'll see. Oh, how about we let the reviewers decide what they think. Should I stay with Monogram and Doofenshmirtz? Or should I go to Phineas ad Ferb's yard for chapter intros and sign-offs? You decide!**

**Doof: Let's start the next chapter now**!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

When they returned back, Peter the Panda got taken. "I have an idea!" Phineas said, "We can build another Other-Dimension-inator and get some help from our 2nd dimension selfs."

They went to Phineas' backyard and got to work. "Okay, it's done. That was pretty quick. It usually takes a chapter to build something."

"Whoa! This place looks exactly like our town." Isabella said after she stepped in the portal

They went to 2nd Dimension Isabella's house and rang the doorbell. A trapdoor opened up and they fell in the hideout of the Resistance.

"You're from the other dimension, right? What are you doing here? People and animals have been reported missing. The Firestorm Girls & our family our safe down here," Candace2 said.

"Perry's gone, though," Phineas2 said.

"Weird, that's exactly what happened in our dimension. We thought you could help us find everyone," Phineas said, "Oh, well. Guess we are on our way back."

"It's weird how people are disappearing here also. I wonder why Perry2 disappeared if everyone was being so cautious." Isabella said as they were going back to the portal

"He was one of our Perry's enemy's, but he fried the evil out of him," Phineas said.

They were almost to the portal and they saw a small figure disabling it. It looked small enough so if they jumped and they could catch them. It was too late, though. The figure had run off.

"Follow it!" Isabella said as they chased after it.

"Isabella, I have an idea! You can jump in front of him, and I can stay behind so he would be surrounded." Phineas said

"I have gotten my gymnasts patch, so this will be a snap!" Isabella said and put the plan into action. She was shocked at who the figure was. The figure turned around and saw Phineas.

"No way! How could it be you?" Phineas asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: It's a little short, but I didn't know how to continue it. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to decide if I should stay in DEI or go to Phineas and Ferb's backyard for intros and sign-offs. Can you guess who the culprit is? The next chapter is the revealing! Thanks to Phantom-Stelo for the suggestion of 2nd Dimension characters!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters**

**Me: Hey, I'm over at Phineas and Ferb's backyard doing the intro with Phineas, Ferb, & Isabella!**

**Candace: Phineas & Ferb, who is this kid?**

**Phineas: Hey Candace! This is DisneyandNickfan, we are helping him for an intro to the next chapter of his story.**

**Candace: MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE HELPING A STRANGER WITH A STORY! **

**Phineas: Guys, I know what we are going to do today. Let's create the best intro a fanfiction story has ever had! I've already come up with a theme song.**

**Isabella: Um…Phineas?**

**Phineas: Yeah?**

**Isabella: It's a great idea, but we are out of time for the intro.**

**Phineas: Oh well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 4<strong>

It was someone who they thought had turned to the good side. It was Perry the Platborg!

"Didn't Perry fry the evil out of you?" Phineas asked.

Platyborg was flying up to get away from them, but suddenly a baseball came down and bonked him on the head. "Direct hit!" It was Candace2, Phineas2, Ferb2, Future Candace, Amanda, Xiaver, and Fred.

"Amanda convinced us to come over," Adult Candace said. "We saw the portal in your yard and met up with your alternate selves."

Platyborg got up, and flew away.

"We brought the hover car through the portal with us." Adult Candace said.

"Phineas & Isabella, you go in the car and follow him, we've got some stuff to do here," Candace2 ordered

"Yes sir!" Phineas and Isabella said simultaneously

"Okay, hop in ! We have to save 2 tri-state areas once again!" Phineas had added some weapons on the hover car, but Platyborg kept on dodging them.

"I have an idea!" Phineas said. He then connected the baseball launcher to the car, and got a direct hit. "He's going down!" Platyborg wouldn't lose that easily, he got a grappling hook, and pulled himself onto Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

When Platyborg was on the building, he shot lasers over to the car. "Activate shield!" Phineas said.

"Shield activated." a robotic voice from the car said as a shield appeared around the car.

"Wait! We recently built a boomerang Frisbee. I can't remember why, though. I connected a transporter to the car. So if we ever needed one of our inventions, we could type it in and it would transport over to us." Phineas said as he was typing it into the transporter. Soon, a normal looking Frisbee appeared in front of them. "Isabella, would you want to do it?" he asked.

"No problem!" Isabella said as he gave her the Frisbee. She threw it at the Platyborg, who just flew up t avoid it. Then the Frisbee went up in the air too, and hit the Platyborg on the back making him lose balance and fall.

"Hey! We found out where he's keeping everyone!" They heard Candace2 say. Apparently Platyborg also heard her say this, because when Phineas and Isabella got down here, Candace2 was gone. Platyborg had struck again.

"Really! We were so close!" Isabella said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm probably not<strong> **going to update real quickly because I am running out of ideas. I'm free for suggestions. Also, I've gotten an idea for another story for another show, so don't really look to forward update reall fast. I just can't get the other story of my head so I'm going with it.**

**Phineas: I liked this chapter, but I don't remember another dimension or Perry as a cyborg.**

**Isabella: I think we would have remembered that.**

**Ferb: Unless we were hit by an Amnesia-inator to make us forgot.**

**Phineas: But what are the chances that happened? DisneyandNickfan probably made it up for the story. Because why would we have a big adventure and then want to forget about it? Where is Perry right now, anyway?**

**Me: I'm probably not going to mention the "event" between Phineas and Isabella that happened at the end of the movie.**

**Isabella: What "event"?**

**Me: Um…That's all the time we have for today! Bye! *turns off camera***


End file.
